


贾尼《名未定》（任性总裁和管家的NC17日常，肉未完有结尾）

by annasho35207



Series: 非队狼其它CP [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 贾尼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207
Summary: 老贾真人，有对铁人小习惯的私人二设





	贾尼《名未定》（任性总裁和管家的NC17日常，肉未完有结尾）

“啪！”将手里的烤吐司往盘子里一扔，Tony蹙紧了眉头，恶声恶气道：“今天的早饭怎么这么难吃！”

守在一旁冷着脸的管家并没有像往常一样做出准确而优雅的解释，这让人很意外。但也许这并不能去责怪这位多年来恪尽己责的完美管家，毕竟他的雇主今天不仅任性甚至还不讲理到了找茬儿的地步。

咖啡难喝、煎蛋不是两面全熟（全世界的人都知道Tony Stark吃煎蛋只吃单面的！）、培根过火煎得太老、吐司不是刚从面包机里拿出来的又冷又硬。Jarvis敢对天发誓，这是他这么多年以来遭到最多刁难的一个早上，今天的Tony也是有史以来最难伺候的sir。

默默的收起桌子上几乎没动过的早餐盘，心里盘算着一会儿弄点儿什么别的东西填进自家sir的肚子。

“Jarvis！我那条酒红色领带呢！”Jarvis那颜色极淡眉毛狠狠地跳了两下。重重地扔下手里的盘子，强忍着胸间这口恶气，迈步向衣帽间走去。

Tony平时根本不会自己往这里钻，穿什么都是由Jarvis搭配好了拿出来一件一件套在他身上，别说衣帽间他不进，就是连系个鞋带他都不会自己弯一下腰。

Tony Stark嘛，Jarvis在心里默念了一遍。

衣帽间里只开了四角的地灯和穿衣镜边框上几盏试衣灯，说昏暗倒不至于，视物没问题，只是投下的大片阴影让人不免联想到一些颇为暧昧的画面。

“我领带呢！”Tony坐在沙发里，双臂交叉抱在胸前。脸色冷冷的，嘴角也紧抿成一条直线。

“左手边第二个柜子上数第四个抽屉第三排第六条。”Jarvis一边精准的说出领带的位置，一边走近衣柜将领带拿出。只是端端地拿在手里，并没有递给Tony。“sir，鉴于您上周出席慈善晚宴才刚刚打过这条领带，而且今天您身上的这身西装并不适合它。综上，如果今天您佩戴这条领带出门，将影响您接下来继续蝉联最佳着装和最性感男士的冠军。”

Tony抢过领带，瞪了一眼Jarvis。“我自己搭配衣服的品味会不如你吗！”说罢，自己将领带往脖子上一套，摆弄了半天也没把领带撸平捋顺了。

Jarvis心里暗暗叹了口气，走过去打算接手，却被Tony一声“滚开！”吼在当场。Jarvis在原地愣了有足足一分钟的时间，心里说不上什么滋味儿，只觉得从早上憋到此时的这口恶气眼看就要不管不顾的冲出来。可他是个尽责且专业的私人管家，顶撞雇主这种事绝对是职业手册中第一禁令。

“我去给您到杯水。”Jarvis说完转身便往外走。

“站住！”Tony走到Jarvis身后，两人离得很近，Jarvis甚至能清楚的感受到Tony的鼻尖隔着衣领轻轻抵触在他的颈窝。

“怎么？生气了？”Tony状若无事的一手搭上Jarvis的肩膀。

Jarvis挺直了腰板儿端端正正的回到：“并没有，sir。”

Tony手里暗下使力捏紧了Jarvis的肩膀，“背对雇主回话似乎也是你们身为管家的大忌……”

Tony见Jarvis并没有回身面对自己的意思，他也不再像刚刚那样急躁。他的管家精瘦而修长，如果不是贴身的感受这身体蕴藏的力量，真的很难去想象这是个可以一打十的狠家伙。Tony双手穿过腋下，打横揽在Jarvis的前胸，隔着笔挺的黑色小西装外套描摹肌肉的轮廓。他的管家又高又瘦，常人如果长成这副身体的样子，恐怕早就含胸驼背佝偻得让人难以直视。可他总是挺着直直的，就像不会被打垮不会被压弯。Tony略矮些，挨着Jarvis的背嘴唇正好贴在他的肩头。

“为什么不转过身来？”Tony的手摸着衣服的纽扣，一颗一颗地用手指挑开。

终于没了碍事的衣服，Tony可以随心所欲的在刀凿斧刻般的线条中肆意摸索。手感是上上等的，没有脂肪的软绵，所触及皆是韧劲十足的肌肉和铮铮一身钢骨。皮肤又极腻滑凉手，没有丝毫的粗糙感。一切完美的外在条件，Jarvis都具备，这人其实是上帝造出来藐视众生的吧。想到这，Tony不禁重重的捏了一把胸前的小红豆粒。

他才不完美！上帝造出来的分明是个木头！

Tony已经将Jarvis的皮带解开，隔着内裤撸动着已然半勃起的阴茎，口里也不断向Jarvis的耳中渡着灼息。然而Jarvis依旧岿然不动，既不转身也不做声。如果不是越来越硬的大家伙，Tony会以为这人就这么在自己面前入定了！

Tony转到Jarvis的身前，看着从内裤中探出了头的勃起。嘴角挂着标准的Tony式微笑，玩世不恭又风情万种。指尖在那出裂口搔挠着，让那些由此不断涌出的液体更加泛滥。

“对着自己的雇主吐口水，你的小弟弟还真是没有礼貌啊。”凑上前轻咬了一下Jarvis的薄唇，柔软中还带着一些早餐牛奶的香味。Tony觉得肚子里空荡荡的，闹了一早上的脾气连饭都没正经吃上一口，他倒好。又报复似得多咬了两口，心里爽快多了。

“sir觉得如何惩罚他比较好？”Jarvis任由Tony在自己身上上下其手，仿佛这对他既称不上骚扰也构不成诱惑。只是……被内裤束缚住的勃起胀痛着，维系理智的最后一丝弦已绷紧眼看就要断裂。

Tony歪头想了想，巧黠的精光流过看上去永远清澈真挚的大眼睛。

Tony单膝跪在自己管家的面前，将脸贴上纯白色的内裤磨蹭了几下。轻启牙关衔住一角，勃起的阴茎一寸寸从内裤中完全展露，傲然坚挺。Tony张口将它含住，并收紧双颊深吞至根部。

Jarvis的尺寸，让Tony倍感吃力。不似本人那样瘦长，这简直是个凶器。粗壮的阴茎撑满了口腔，Tony觉得顶在喉咙的龟头几乎快让自己窒息了，而他却还没有将其全部纳入。Tony喉头不断滚动来排斥巨物的入侵，Tony却依然执意要吞入更多。

终于知道自己到底能吞进多少，Tony让Jarvis整个退了出来。混了大量前列腺液的口水顺着嘴角流到了Tony银灰色的西装上，还有一些扯了透明的银线连在两人中间。Tony甚至没有给它断裂的时间，再一次将Jarvis深深的收至口中最深处。如此往复，又快又深的动作着。眉梢处的俩抹红格外的艳丽，比脸上别处的红晕更加分明。眼角也因深喉的不适被逼出两行生理泪水，Tony就这样抬眼望着Jarvis，看着明明那么可怜却又那么性感妖异。

Jarvis将Tony从地上拽起，在自己的sir来不及抗议前，便深深吻住了他的口。

Tony嘴里满是咸涩的体液味儿，Jarvis的舌头卷着他的在彼此的口中来回纠缠。Jarvis用力的吸吮着Tony的唇，狂野的掠夺着他口中的领地与不复顺畅的呼吸供给。Tony在心里大声的呐喊了一句“oh yes!”，他的完美管家气息不稳而急躁，这打破了他一贯冷静而自持如同一串串代码指令的表象。过分亲密的接触早已超过了主雇之间应有的相处距离，也只有在切换成这个相处模式时，Tony才能清楚的感觉到他的Jarvis是怎样如同自己般渴求着彼此的体温。

Tony转过身背对着Jarvis，双手撑着沙发靠背，塌下腰翘起了他那个被世人垂涎的翘臀。Jarvis踢走自己被褪到小腿处碍事的西裤，不远处的巨大的落地镜映出此时的自己。白衬衫大开露出劲瘦有型的胸腹，淡色的双目里溅射出汹涌疯狂的情欲。胯下的样子被身前的沙发以及处在它以后一脸潮红的尤物所遮挡，他即使不用低头去看也知道，暴涨的阴茎挺在空气里，贴身的白色内裤卡勒在大腿根儿。而他的sir,一身衣裤完完整整的穿在身上，将那具诱人犯罪的躯体包藏得严严实实。

Tony在心里默数着，他的管家情人将要上来扒光自己并狠狠拿他的大家伙对自己宣泄这一上午所累积的不满怨气。他已经在心里默数到了十，可身后的人依旧没有动静。他想睁开眼睛看看究竟怎么回事，却被屁股上传来的湿热感刺激得仰起了头，一声带着几分激动又有一丝羞怯的叹息自Tony口中发出。

Jarvis单膝跪在地上，将脸埋进Tony的臀部。鼻尖隔着银灰色的西裤，不知是否故意的顶在了Tony因期待而变得敏感的入口。口鼻呼出的湿气与唇舌交替将布料濡湿了一小片深色，就像Tony的那里被自己小洞流出的淫液所沾染。Jarvis只用一手便轻车熟路的解开了Tony裤带，沿着臀间的缝隙缓缓伸了进去。指腹时轻时重的按压着一圈紧韧的肛肉，并不向里进发，只是为它做着放松的按摩。

“Jar……”Tony的声音带了些颤抖的尾音，像猫爪在心里挠了那么一下。不着痕迹的刺痒在Jarvis的心里荡开，直至扩大成轻缓的疼痛。

==============中间肉何时补完未定，反正都放了好些年了，以下结尾=========================

高潮后的Tony整个人虚脱在沙发里，Jarvis打横抱起Tony丝毫不费力。Tony双臂揽着Jarvis的脖子，额头顶着Jarvis的脸颊。

“我有时候真的怀疑你到底是不是人类，怎么好像你都不会累不会错。”Tony轻声叹息道，一手抚摸上Jarvis的左胸。“你这里其实是一个芯片吧？数据信息庞大没有Bug的那种。”

“如果真是这样，那您一定是那道核心指令，sir。”低沉带有金属质感的声线穿进Tony的耳朵，胸膛随之震颤起伏，活生生跳动的心脏让Tony稍有了些真实感。

“能否允许我向您询问今天您如此情绪化的原因？”

Tony再次双手紧紧环抱住Jarvis的脖子，用脸摩挲着Jarvis耳侧。“我梦到你离开我，消失了。我想尽一切办法，找遍了所有地方，可就是找不到你。”声音沙哑得像是什么东西梗住了喉咙，尽管Jarvis此刻看不见Tony的表情，可他不难想象他的sir那双大而透亮的双眼此刻有多黯淡晦涩。

“我不会离开您的，这个世界上没有什么力量能将我从您的身边带走。”

“哪怕是死亡？”

“哪怕是死亡。”字字铿锵打在Tony的心上。

“骗子。”Tony将脸埋进Jarvis的肩膀，不再说话。

将Tony抱回卧室，放在柔软的大床上。Jarvis守在已经闭眼进入半睡眠状态的Tony，执起Tony的左手放在唇边印下一吻。

“您知道我从来都不会对您说谎的。”


End file.
